MiaMia Un changement
by JustLikeAGirl
Summary: Avec des "Si" on refait le monde; Et si deux femmes venaient à apparaître dans la vie des princes d'Asgard? Quel en serait le résultat?


A/N: Première fic réalisé en co-écriture.

J'ai une idée, mais je sais pas encore comment la bien mettre sur papier: on verra où mon cerveau nous mène.

Pas à moi,bien que je ne serai pas contre avoir un Thor dans ma chambre. Juste une partie de l'idée m'appartient.

Place à la lecture! ;)

* * *

><p>Après avoir été banni sur Midgard par son père pour son arrogance et sa traîtrise envers son royaume, il se retrouva donc a ce moment précis dans la rue, tout seul et il ignorait où il pourrait aller et quoi faire. Son marteau, le Mjöllnir, avait été lancé sur Terre, Midgard dans son royaume, en même temps que lui.<p>

Il le cherchait depuis plus de trois jours et il n'avait ni dormi ni mangé : il était épuisé.

Il s'effondra devant une porte. Avant de sombré dans un profond sommeil il vit une fille ouvrir la porte: à ses yeux elle apparut comme un ange venant le sauver.

"-Oh My God ! Arana, y a un homme mort devant la porte!

-Quoi encore ? Laisse moi tranquille cinq minutes.

-Je t'ai dit: y a un homme MORT devant chez nous ! Je fais quoi avec lui ?

-Ramène le ici. On verra ce qu'on en fera. Peut-être le disséquer, qui sait.

-Argh, t'es dégueulasse. Tu pourrais m'aider. Il est lourd tu sais !"

Mia est apparue à l'embrasure de la porte avec un homme: grand, blond et bien musclé, d'après ce que laissait voir son tee-shirt. Il était avachi sur Mia, comparé à lui elle avait l'air minuscule. Elle le renversa sur le canapé et s'assit sur lui.

"-C'est quoi ce malade ! Un drogué, j'en suis sûre. Il a dû fumer une vingtaine de joints, là ! Après il vient ici, c'est pas une maison de désintox … Enfin, pour le moment on en fait quoi ? On le laisse là ou on le met dehors ?

-Bah, laisse le. Quand il reprendra ses esprits on verra ce qu'on en fait. Si il meurt, on l'ouvre.

-Beurk ! Allez, vas y ! T'avais pas un rendez-vous toi ? Allez, allez, part.

-Sûre ? Si il se réveil et te tue ?"

Arana était effectivement inquiète. Elle savait que Mia avait des tendances à être naïve de temps en temps donc la laisser avec un étranger, toute seule, était un peu risqué.

"-Bon j'y vais, mais si jamais il y a quoique ce soit, tu m'appelle.

-Mais oui, mais oui. Dépêche toi , tu vas être en retard. Bye-Bye."

Mia, se retrouvant toute seule, alla se préparer un milk-shake.

Etant donné que c'était l'été, Mia portait un mini short et un débardeur. Après avoir préparé son milk-shake, elle alla s'asseoir en bas du canapé et alluma la télé. Ne trouvant aucun film intéressant elle mis '' La Panthère Rose'' et regarda en buvant son milk-shake à la fraise. Même si elle était presque adulte elle adorait les dessins animés, pas tous mais quand même. À cause de ça Arana se moquait très souvent d'elle.

Après un peu plus de deux heures, Arana n'était toujours pas rentrée, Mia commença à s'ennuyer.

En regardant l'homme qui étais allongé sur le canapé, elle voulu le voir de plus près.

En s'approchant elle remarqua qu'il était super bien fait et qu'il avait de long cils. Sa bouche l'attirait. Elle aurait aimé l'embrasser. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de le toucher. Il ne bougea même pas. Elle s'approcha encore plus. Dès qu'elle toucha son visage, il l'attira contre lui. De ce fait elle se retrouva allongé sur lui ; son visage au creux du son cou, l'une de ses jambes se trouvait entre celles de l'homme. Elle rougis légèrement. Quand elle a essayé de se dégagé de son bras, il resserra son étreinte encore plus.

Au bout d'un moment elle laissa tomber et se relaxa. En moins de cinq minutes elle s'endormit avec un sentiment de sécurité et d'affection...

"-Quoi ! Mia , lève toi tout de suite !"

Quand elle est rentrée Arana ne vit pas Mia ni dans la cuisine ni dans sa chambre. Quand elle est rentré dans le salon elle a été choquée de voir ce qu'il y avait sur le canapé. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Là, allongé sur le canapé était l'homme qu'elles avaient recueilli et la chose qui la choqua le plus c'est Mia qui était allongé sur l'homme.

"-Hmm 'ce passe quoi ?

-T'as vu sur quoi, ou sur qui plutôt, tu dors ?"

En ouvrant les yeux, Mia se souvint où elle se trouvait. Elle était légèrement embarrassée mais juste pour taquiner Arana, qui allait sans aucun doute s'énerver, elle resta où elle était et s'approcha même encore plus.

"-Ah, laisse moi, je suis bien là. Arrête de me déranger à chaque fois que je suis avec un homme."

-Je te dérange pas, je te sauve ! "S'indigna Arana.

"-Tu serais déjà enceinte avec tous les hommes qui te tournent autour.

-Écoute, il me plait celui-là. Il est beau et je pense gentil ; il a des traits sympathiques." En prononçant ces mots Mia effleura doucement, pour ne pas le déranger,le visage de l'homme en dessous d'elle

"-Et c'est un drogué !

-Mais tu en sais rien. Il s'est même pas réveillé. On sait rien de lui, comment peux-tu le juger ?"Mia savait que c'était elle qui avait dit ça, mais c'était trop drôle d'énerver Arana

"-Justement on le connait pas."

Tout d'un coup une voix douce mais masculine se fit entendre, accompagnée de quelques mouvement légers en dessous de Mia.

"-Elle a raison, on est bien là, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Nos corps sont parfait l'un pour l'autre."

Tout en disant ça il resserra son étreinte sur Mia, qui sursauta légèrement mais lui rendit le câlin. Arana, qui assista à la scène en était révolté mais elle devait admettre qu'ils avaient l'air parfait comme ça; allongé ensemble, ils donnaient l'impression de ne faire qu'un.

"-Okay, je vous laisse, mais écoute moi bien, si jamais tu la fait souffrir, tu le payeras ! Et toi, ne viens pas me dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu."

A ces mots Arana sorti du salon, laissant Mia et l'inconnu tout seul. Il y eut un silence puis des rires résonnèrent dans toute la maison.

Arana, qui se trouvait à la sortie arrière, soupira et alla dans les écuries où son cheval, Ouranos, se reposait. Il était noir comme l'ébène. Lors qu'elle entra dans les écuries, elle eut un air désespérer et alla se réconforter auprès de son fidèle compagnon.

Les deux dans le salon n'en pouvaient plus. Mia en pleurait et l'homme se tenait les cotes. Au bout d'un certains temps ils était arrivé à, presque s'arrêter de rire. Mia n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que l'inconnu l'aida à se moquer d'Arana.

En regardant l'homme qui était en dessous d'elle, elle remarqua qu'il avait des yeux bleus magnifiques. Quand il vit qu'elle l'observait il s'arrêta de rire. Mia était curieuse de savoir qui il était, c'était donc sans même réfléchir qu'elle lui posa la question :

"-Qui es-tu ? D'où viens-tu ? Que fais-tu là ?

-Doucement, une question à la fois. Bon, je m'appelle Thor, je viens du royaume d'Asgard, d'ailleurs, je suis où ? C'est quel royaume ?

-Royaume ? Laisse moi rire, ça n'existe pas."

Mia le regarda d'un regard septique. D'où venait cet étranger ? Et de quoi il parlai ? Un royaume, pff, ça existe pas. Elle prit quand même la peine de lui répondre:

"-C'est pas un royaume,c'est la Terre.

-La Terre ? Non, il est où le Mjöllnir ?

-Le M-Mia-Mia ? C'est quoi ça ?"

L'homme rit un peu, il trouvait cette fille de plus en plus mignonne. Et la façon dont elle prononçait le nom de son marteau était tout juste adorable.

"-Le Mjöllnir, c'est mon marteau. Tu l'as mis où ?"

Tout en disant ça, il se releva et en faisant ça, il se retrouva face à face avec Mia, qui était assise sur lui. En regardant dans ces yeux, l'homme vit la même couleur, mais plus encore la même lueur, que dans ses propres yeux. Il en fût légèrement déstabilisé. Il eu envie d'embrasser la fille qui était assise sur ces genoux. Il se rapprocha encore plus et fît passer ses mains autour de la taille de la jeune fille.

Mia fût choquée de voir les mêmes yeux qu'elle chez cet homme. Il l'hypnotisait, quand il se rapprocha, instinctivement elle se rapprocha aussi.

Ils se retrouvaient à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Thor avait envi de la sentir, la toucher, il voulait faire partie d'elle. Jamais avant il n'a ressentit d'envie aussi forte, pressante et pourtant chaleureuse. Mia fit passer ses mains dans les cheveux de Thor. Elle le voulait près d'elle ici et maintenant. Ils s'embrassèrent.

Tout d'abord doucement, sans forcer. Thor ne voulait pas forcer Mia à faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait plus tard.

Quand Mia commença à se tortiller sur ses genoux et à tirer légèrement sur ses cheveux, il comprit qu'elle voulait la même chose que lui.

Il intensifia le baiser: mordillant la lèvre inférieure de la fille sur lui en une demande d'accès qu'elle accorda sans trop hésiter. Mia fît passer ses mains en dessous du t-shirt qu'il portait ; il émit un gémissement étouffé. Elle eut un sourire narquois puis le poussa en arrière. Il se retrouva sur son dos avec Mia assise à califourchon sur son bas-ventre et qui s'appuyait sur son torse.

* * *

><p>J'aime pas demander ça mais je voudrais vraiment connaitre votre avis. Non seulement je pourrais m'améliorer mais en plus je serais comment orienter l'histoire.<p>

Thank's! ~Klymko.


End file.
